¿¿Pesadilla o Realidad?
by Shury Marie Cullen Potter
Summary: Bella vive en dos mundos diferentes sus pesadillas y su mundo de sueños, sera todo esto real o simplemente sera una pesadilla...


_**Sorry por no publicar capítulos nuevos de mi otra historia pero prometo pronto hacerlo aquí está este ONE-SHOT es el primero que hago, espero les guste…**_

_**Como siempre los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la fabulosa meyer y solo me divierto un poco con ellos y mi única recompensa son sus reviews así que a apretar el botón verde del final**_

_**La idea e inspiración se la debo a AIN90 gracias por ayudarme…**_

_**SHURY **_

_**¿¿¿Pesadilla o realidad???**_

_**B'POV**_

"_NO…. NO, SI EXISTE ES REAL, ÉL ES REAL!!!"_

"_Bella… Bella amor despierta, es solo un sueño" _Escuche la voz de Edward a lo lejos mientras sentía un leve movimientos de mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme en una hermosa cama de dosel al lado de mi adonis personal, me perdí en sus dorados ojos que emanaban preocupación; no había duda alguna era él, era real y no era un ningún invento de mi imaginación. Me acomode de nuevo en su pétreo pecho mientras él me envolvía delicadamente entre sus brazos y depositaba dulces besos en mi cabello.

"¿_Pesadillas de nuevo?" _me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada, a la que solo pude responder con un moviendo mi cabeza en forma de aceptación.

Después de lo ocurrido con James en el salón de ballet, Edward había cumplido su promesa de llevarme con él de viaje a un lugar distinto lejos de Forks, habíamos recorrido gran parte de América del Sur y Europa, desde hace dos días estábamos en Portugal Edward se había empeñado en ir ahí muy a pesar de que el clima no era el mas indicado para su condición de vampiro; él y su familia adoraban la celebración de las _fiestas de San Juan_ o _Fogueiras de São João_ como le decían aquí y todos los años para esta fecha venían a la celebración de este evento.

Nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había escuchado acerca de esta celebración, cada año para la media noche del 23 de Junio diferentes ciudades de España y Portugal celebraban la llegada del verano haciendo grandes hogueras donde queman trastos viejos y madera, era por esta razón que los Cullen siempre disfrutaban de esta fiesta, podían salir y disfrutar de la celebración sin tener que ocultarse debido a que los amparaba la oscuridad de la noche.

"_¿La misma pesadilla de siempre?" _me pregunto mientras mis lagrimas mojaban su camisa, desde hace unas semanas había estado teniendo la misma pesadilla recurrente noche a noche y siempre despertaba llorando y agitada.

_*****Pesadilla de Bella*****_

Me encontraba acostada en una especie de camilla, estaba en un cuarto blanco acolchado propio de los sanatorios mentales que aparecen en las películas; me acababa de levantar y un tenue rayo de sol entraba por las tupidas rejas de mi ventana, el movimiento de la puerta de mi cuarto llamo mi atención, observe atentamente mientras una enfermera bastante pequeña entraba y cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

"_Buenos días Bella, como amaneces hoy" _la voz de la mujer era dulce y estaba cargada de cariño, sabía perfectamente quien era. Todos los días temprano en la mañana y entrada ya la tarde ella venía a hacerme tomar esos horripilantes medicamentos que me hacían olvidar a mis amigos y sobre todo me hacían olvidarme de él de mi Edward.

"_No quiero esas pastillas… no quiero olvidarme de mis amigos…" _dije lastimeramente y en tono de suplica.

"_Bella corazón Edward no existe, los vampiros no existen" _me dijo tomando asiento en una silla contigua a mi cama.

"_Si existe él es real, y también lo son Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlise" _dije sentándome en mi cama y abrazando mis piernas.

"_Bella esos son los nombres de tu familia adoptiva, ellos murieron en un accidente de transito del cual tu saliste muy mal herida, estas ingresada aquí desde ese día"_

Me balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás en mi cama aun abrazando mis piernas, esto no podía ser real, seguro era solo un sueño los Cullen no podían estar muertos o por lo menos no de la manera tradicional; ellos eran vampiros vegetarianos y vivían en Forks.

"_Tomate la medicina Bells, te va a ayudar a calmar el dolor… hazme caso" _su voz sonaba realmente preocupada y en sus ojos podía ver cariño.

Tomé la pastilla con una mano y con la otra un pequeño vaso de agua, observándolas fijamente. No quería tomarlas porque sabía que al instante de tomarlas olvidaría todo y no lo quería no quería olvidar no quería , en ese momento solo quería despertar y ver el rostro de Edward era lo único , pero no pasaba no ocurría y no sabía por qué.

_*****Fin de la pesadilla*** **_

"_Sigo sin comprenderla Edward me asusta mucho algún día no poder despertar" _mi voz era entrecortada debido a los sollozos. Solo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente porque me pasaba esto, porque ahora que estaba de nuevo con Edward, porque ahora que éramos felices.

"_Ya tranquilízate amor solo es una pesadilla solo eso" _

"_Pero es tan real…" _Edward tomo mi rostro delicadamente en sus manos, mientras juntaba nuestras frentes, cerré los ojos ante el contacto se sentía tan bien estar a su lado.

"_Si lo que te atemoriza es no despertar, pues no te preocupes que yo no dejare que eso suceda…" _nos amábamos tanto que quería creer ciegamente en sus palabras pero el miedo de algún día no regresar de esa pesadilla aun invadía mi mente.

"_Te Amo" _me dijo quedamente mientras rozaba mis labios con los suyos, era por estos momentos que no permitiría que mis pesadillas arruinasen mi vida; no ahora que había encontrado la razón de mi vivir.

Me deshice de su abrazo y le sonreí para calmar sus nervios mientras tomaba camino hacia el baño, una ducha caliente me ayudaría a olvidarme de todo aquel mal sueño y relajaría mis músculos; a pesar de tratar de no pensar mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez

"_¿Y si aquel sueño no era un sueño y era, en verdad, la realidad? ¿Y si las enfermeras tenían razón? No. No podía ser. Edward no podía ser un ser imaginario. Se amaban, y ese amor no era falso, era muy real. Y la muerte de su padrino también fue real. Y sus amigos…_ "

Salí ya vestida del cuarto de baño y vi a Edward recostado en el sofá escuchando música, el día era bastante soleado por lo que ni él ni su familia podrían salir de sus habitaciones hasta entrada la noche; cogí mi bolso de la mesa de noche y me dispuse a salir a caminar un rato.

"_¿¿A dónde vas??" _el tono de voz de Edward denotaba bastante curiosidad. Sonreí nuevamente intentado hacerle creer que ya todo estaba bien, esperaba que lo creyera si no, no podría salir.

"_Tan solo quiero caminar un rato y ver los preparativos para la Hoguera…" _dije rápidamente evitando que mi voz tuviese tiempo suficiente como para quebrarse.

"_¿¿Segura que estas bien??" _me pregunto con ojos expectantes, tan solo le sonreí y lo bese levemente en los labios justo antes de salir diciéndole

"_Ya todo está bien amor nos vemos en un rato"_ estos eran los momentos en los que agradecía una y mil veces que Edward no pudiese leer mi mente.

Paseaba distraídamente por las calles tratando de no perderme mucho en mis pensamientos y tropezar con mis propios pies, vi una capilla de San Juan a lo lejos y recordé lo que Esme me había dicho la noche que llegamos.

"_Las capillas aquí son hermosas Bella, la decoración para esta fecha en especifico son bastantes coloridas y alegres"_ Tanto Esme como Carlise eran personas de fe por lo que disfrutaban visitando todos los templos y capillas que le fuesen posibles.

Me acerque a la capilla con paso firme y entre la decoración era realmente maravillosa, aunque la soledad que reinaba era en cierto modo tenebrosa; aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente diciéndome a mi misma que era una tonta que todos deberían estar en el centro del pueblo donde pronto se celebrarían las fiestas. Me senté en uno de los bancos del medio de la iglesia mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

"_¿Eres una persona de Fe?" _la voz de un anciano me hizo dar un salto en mi asiento, estaba segura que no había nadie más aparte de mi en esa capilla cuando entre.

"_Perdón…" _dije tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

"_Que si eres una persona de Fe Isabella" _estaba totalmente paralizada como era que este hombre sabía mi nombre, jamás en mi vida lo había visto, lo recorrí con la mirada y vi en sus manos un rosario de madera y una biblia con lo que se suponía debía ser su nombre grabado en ella "_S. Juan" _

"_¿Como sabe mi nombre?" _le pregunte alejándome un poco de él y bastante nerviosa, no sé porque ni en qué momento mis sentidos se empezaron a adormilar y un denso vahó comenzó a invadir toda la capilla, el ambiente se hacía pesado y mis parpados también, no me podía dormir no ahora tenía que saber quién era ese misterioso hombre.

"_No puedes existir en dos mundos Bella… Solo tú puedes decidir… Despierta Isabella Despierta Isabella" _fue lo último que escuche mientras mis parpados sucumbían ante el sueño…

_*****Pesadilla de Bella*****_

"_Despierta Isabella… Despierta Isabella"_ me despertaron las mismas palabras que antes me habían llevado al mundo de los sueños solo que ahora me volvía a encontrar de frente con la peor de mis pesadillas.

Estaba nuevamente en el cuarto blanco, restregué mis ojos con las manos acostumbrándome a la blanca luz brillante de la habitación; mi mirada estaba borrosa y nublada, al parecer junto a mi cama se encontraba un doctor bastante mayor en su bata blanca, al verlo creí reconocer en él la cara del mismo hombre que me había hablado en la capilla, mi cerebro explotaría si no obtenía una explicación de todo esto que me estaba pasando.

"_Recuerda no puedes existir en dos mundos" _me dijo en un leve susurro mientras la puerta de mi habitación se abría dando paso a la enfermera. Que había sido todo esto, quien era ese hombre y porque me decía esas cosas, la enfermera se acerco a mí.

"_Traje uno de tus libros favoritos… espero que la lectura te ayude" _se sento en la misma silla que anteriormente mientras comenzaba a leerme el libro que inmediatamente reconocí era Orgullo y Perjuicio de Jane Austen…

Pasaron varias horas mientras la enfermera continuaba leyendo el libro hacía bastante que había dejado de prestarle atención, las palabras de ese hombre sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza _"No puedes existir en dos mundos Bella… Solo tú puedes decidir…" _ pensaba en Edward en como disfrutaríamos de las hogueras, pensé en la pequeña Alice dando saltitos de emoción y en el grandulón de Emmet haciendo sus bromas infantiles, no quería estar en otro mundo que no fuese ese, no podía estar en otro mundo que no fuese ese sin Edward mi vida solo sería como una NOCHE sin luna.

"_¿¿En qué piensas mi niña??" _La voz de la enfermera me saco de mi ensoñación, me miraba con ojos cargados de amor; si algo extrañaría de todo esto sería a ella y a su mirada dulce y tierna. Le dedique la sonrisa más tierna que pude mientras le decía.

"_Tengo un poco de hambre podrías traerme algo para comer antes de tomar las pastillas" _me dolía profundamente mentirle pero tenía que alejarla de la habitación si quería cumplir con mis planes, había decidido dejar este mundo para mi irreal y volver con él con mi Edward.

"_Claro pequeña en unos minutos volveré con algo de comer" _me dijo bastante emocionada jamás había pedido nada y mucho menos comida, lo debió tomar como una mejoría, en un descuido salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando olvidado el frasco de los medicamentos que antes me obligaba tomar.

Ya había decidido acabar con mi vida y sin meditarlo mucho, cogí el bote de pastillas y lo abrí, dejando la tapa en la mesilla. Mire en el interior del bote. Contando aproximadamente, había unas 30 pastillas, lo que venía a ser 30 veces más que mi dosis diaria. Si tomaba todo eso… Tal vez…

Puse en mi mano derecha la mayor cantidad de pastillas que pude y las miré fijamente. Dejé el bote en la mesilla y me senté en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Tomé el vaso de agua con la mano izquierda y metió todas las pastillas que tenía en la boca tratando de tragarlos "Ahora sólo restaba esperar"

Unos minutos más tarde, la enfermera entró en la habitación, encontrando a Bella tirada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta. Se acercó rápidamente para ver qué le pasaba. Acercó su mano a la boca y nariz y notó que no respiraba. Apoyó sus manos en su pecho y vio que su corazón no latía. Miró alrededor para ver qué había pasado y se encontró con el bote de pastillas abierto y casi vacío.

No lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Se sentó en la cama, tomando la mano de la chica que, una vez había estado viva, y la acarició. No había sido la primera vez que un paciente se suicidaba, pero sí era la primera vez que dolía tanto.

"_Que paso Lily" _Preguntó otra enfermera al entrar al cuarto.

"_Ha… Ha muerto… Se ha suicidado. Una sobredosis de pastillas"_Contestó ésta con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"_¿Q-Qué?"_ Susurró la enfermera

"_No quería seguir viviendo en este mundo. Su único deseo era volver su amor…"_ los sollozos salían de manera involuntaria de su pecho, no era la primera vez que un paciente se suicidaba pero si la primera vez que le dolía tanto.

"_Me había hecho una promesa, iba a curarla de aquellas alucinaciones para llevarla conmigo, vivir juntas, ayudarle como una madre ayudaría a una hija, darle consejos, regañarla… Ahora todo eso es algo perdido. Ya no hay promesa que cumplir, ya no puedo curar sus alucinaciones…" _continuó diciendo el amor que sentía por Bella hablaba ahora por ella, seco sus lagrimas un poco y noto una pequeña nota en la mesita junto a la cama.

"_¿Qué es?" _preguntó la otra chica

"_Una nota para mi" _Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras leía las cortas linéas que Bella había escrito para ella.

"_Perdóname si algo me duele de dejar esta horrible pesadilla es dejarte a ti, pero no podía vivir aquí no sin él…"_

_Te Quiere y te recuerda Bella_

Las lágrimas nublaron la mirada de la enfermera Lily mientras una sonrisa de disculpa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_**Fin de la pesadilla **_

"_Bella… Bells… Bella despierta, despierta" _escuchaba a lo lejos mientras los sollozos y lamentos de una destrozada Lily se iban alejando más y más, aunque me doliera dejarla no podía seguir en ese mundo irreal. Desperté recostada en los brazos de Edward y siendo observada por toda su familia, era de noche ya y aún me encontraba en la capilla que había ido a visitar a tempranas horas de la tarde.

"_Bienvenida Bella" _me dijo Alice dando saltitos y recibiéndome con su amplia y acostumbrada sonrisa, le devolví el gesto y esta vez mi sonrisa si era sincera ya no habían penas ni miedos.

Luego de unos momentos logre levantarme y asegurándoles a todos que estaba bien y que solo había tomado una siesta en los bancos pusimos camino hacia la celebración el fuego de las hogueras se veía a lo lejos, me llene de felicidad al ver a toda mi familia reunida y feliz.

"_Ya no mas pesadillas" _susurro Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer como extrañaba escuchar su voz, todo había valido la pena por el simple hecho de volver a escuchar su voz.

"_No mas pesadillas amor, ahora solo somos tu y yo hasta la eternidad" _me dio una sonrisa torcida a la que respondí adueñándome de sus labios en un beso cargado de amor, pasión y deseo.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos y él me tomo de la cintura reclamándome como suya ante todos los presentes, nos unimos a nuestra familia dispuestos a disfrutar de la noche…

Y tan solo por un momento pude recordar a la enfermera Lily mientras de mis labios escapaba…

"_Te Quiere y te recuerda Bella"_


End file.
